


鐐銬

by egoismt



Series: 花潮 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bloodlust, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Choking, Claiming Bites, Dark Roronoa Zoro, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Possesive, Power Play, Riding, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Smut, Top Monkey D. Luffy, 《花潮》衍生文, 浴衣, 魔獸索隆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt
Summary: 『換我來……滿足你。』《花潮》衍生文。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Series: 花潮 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068797
Kudos: 1





	鐐銬

_『換我來……滿足你。』_

「……呼……呼……呼……」

不知交換了幾個濕熱而綿長激烈的吻，直到彼此都快喘不過氣，我們才拉開了距離。

衣著凌亂不堪。

粗暴的撕扯過後，我的腰帶早已不見蹤影，浴衣鬆垮地自背部垂落而下；

他則仰躺在地，光裸著一邊肩膀，寬厚的胸膛上下起伏，燃著火焰般的眼神炯炯發光。

「……就這樣？」

我挑眉，揚起嘴角作為回答。

吻。

他的額、他的眉、他的眼、他頰邊的傷、他的下巴、他的頸項……溼熱的吐息在耳邊迴盪。

舌尖掠過鎖骨上方的凹陷，他渾身一僵，喉嚨深處傳來這男人獨有的，低沉而令人著魔的聲響……

「快點……」

我無法違抗。

「索隆……」

「……！……哈……哈……」

指尖逗弄著胸前的凸點，半勃起的慾望很快在我口中漲大。

輕含，舔舐，撫摸，吸吮。

戰鬥餘韻仍未散去的身體給了他雙倍的亢奮激昂，

弓起，重重落下，側過頭，斷續的喘息溢出唇間。

眉頭緊鎖……仰頸輕嘆……

一陣電流霹啪竄過我的全身，簡直要起雞皮疙瘩。

初次看見放下一切全然沉溺於慾望的他……

染上潮紅的臉龐，線條優美的軀體，隨著我的動作抽搐顫抖，陣陣輕喘轉為濁重的呼吸……

那濕潤的迷離眼神空無一物，卻令我著迷。

因為此時的他，看不見、聽不到，我，才是唯一。

「……啊……嗯嗯……哈……」

絲毫未受壓抑，甘美的天籟之音。

不須尖叫，不曾哭喊求饒。

魔獸耽於逸樂的低喘呻吟，是最劇烈的催情毒藥。

幾近麻痺的腦袋模糊湧現初識的光景……

烈日下的十字，傷痕累累卻依舊傲岸不馴的那雙眼睛……

我彷彿聽到鐵鍊纏身的聲音。

想要他。

想要那雙眼裡，只有我的身影！

「……啊啊……呼……！……」

加快了套弄的速度。

他弓起腰，一手握拳搭在自己眉間，一手在遍地落櫻上盲目徘徊。

我的願望，不曾實現。

太多太多東西佔據他的視線。

誓言……約定……鷹眼……最強……

妒忌幾乎令我發狂。

「索隆……索隆！……」

究竟要等到何時，你才會真正屬於我？！

洶湧的傷痛沖走我的理智，用力扯斷他的腰帶，結實的胴體完全暴露在清冷的月光中。

「……呼……呼……嗯？」

掰過他的臉，三隻手指探入他口中。

他雙眼驀然睜大，而後卻勾起嘴角，啃咬，舔弄。

輕掃的半閉眼神彷彿在說：

_『你要負起責任……取悅我……』_

那，我的心情算什麼？！

抽出潤濕過的手指，抬起他雙腿便逕直插入那尚無準備的小洞。

他發出淒厲的悲鳴，但這已不再能夠阻止我。

胸中沸騰的什麼轉化為具體的行動，粗暴的抽插翻攪讓他蒙上生理性的淚，

我一再一再地舔吻，顫慄流竄至每根神經末梢。

這副軀體，只能為我敞開。

這個表情，只能被我看見。

你，只能屬於我！！

他用力抓住我的肩膀，身體一陣陣地痙攣彈跳，

浮著薄汗而肌理分明的胸口劇烈起伏，口中流洩出的呻吟已隱含媚態……

「……嗚啊……嗯……呼……」

是時候了。

抽出手指，讓他翻身趴跪在地，從背後將自己送入了他。

炙熱而黏滑的包覆感，血氣直衝腦門。

「嗚啊啊啊啊！！！」

他額頭抵在自己的手臂上，手掌緊抓著墨色的浴衣，

赤裸的胴體映著月光，在殘櫻簇擁下是那麼的潔淨，卻又無比蠱惑人心……

「索隆……！索隆……！！」

幾近無意識地，我瘋狂擺動自己的身體，一手環上他的腰，一手持續給予刺激。

隨著每次的挺進，恍惚地聆聽野獸的喘息，一個又一個的吻落上他的背，

我所渴求的唯一……

然而心中的空洞怎麼也無法被填滿，我只能不斷不斷地衝撞，幻想自己與他融為一體……

「啊啊！……嗯……哼……」

「……哈……！……哈……」

墨色沾染上白濁，黏稠流淌在他的腿間，交疊的喘聲充斥耳膜，沸騰的體溫讓眼前什麼也看不見……

「……！！」

滾燙的高潮潰決在他體內。

癱伏在他身上，閉著眼，感受此刻同樣急促的心跳，同樣顫抖的呼吸……

索隆……看著我……看著我吧！

再也不要移開目光，只看我一人……

「……？！！」

剎那間的天旋地轉讓我一時無法反應。

回神時，身上多了一份沉重，而喉間，多了一隻粗糙長繭的手……

「唔唔！……」

張口，卻吸不到半點空氣。

我驚愕地睜大眼，對上的是……一副嗜血的雙眸……

「……呼……呼……哼……」

魔獸嘴邊揚起冷笑。

「怎麼樣？……征服慾……滿足了嗎？！」

我的腦袋轟然鳴響。

原來被征服的人……是我……

「現在，輪到我了。」

血色的眼神閃著殘虐的光，我像被抽走靈魂一般呆愣地看著……

頸項被鬆開。

濕熱滑過，而後是鮮血，和劇痛。

他抬起上身俯視我，舔掉唇上殘留的血跡，低低地笑了……

「……唔……呼……嗯……」

淡銀的月光中，精悍的身體沁著汗水，在我身上律動。

起伏的肌肉，後仰的胸膛，恍惚的神情，帶笑的臉龐……

甘美的麻痺感支配了所有意識。

我的神啊……

「……哈……哈……哈……」

「……索隆……」

「……」

「我……滿足你了嗎？」

魔獸笑得猖狂。

「我可沒那麼好打發……要滿足我，拿你一生來換吧！」

《全 文 完》

**Author's Note:**

> 完成了……寫文以來的第一篇正式 H。
> 
> 還是那句老話，我不想寫得鉅細靡遺。  
> 就算是 H 也要有它的美感，要不落俗套，要有品味，又要能夠十足誘人……  
> 這樣的堅持真的讓我在寫文時傷透腦筋。
> 
> 《花潮》Po 上論壇後，野性的索隆大受好評，開始有讀者想要看中間被我省略的情節，還要我詳細描寫……  
> 考慮了很久……還是秉持初衷。  
> 我不要在那篇文裡加入鹹濕的成份，那會模糊一切的焦點。  
> 那篇文……無言的魅惑才是我所想要表達的氛圍，讓看的人萌生幻想，看完難以自抑的興奮顫抖……  
> 那才是寫這種文的最高境界。
> 
> 而這篇……決定延續那樣的索隆，挑戰我一向不想去碰的 H 題材。
> 
> 索隆是不折不扣的男人。  
> 就算是受，依然是個強勢的堂堂男子漢。  
> 我死也不想把他寫弱，淪為隨處可見被攻君欺負臉紅吃得死死的小受。  
> 一樣是論壇百題的《鐐銬》，不管是字面意義的 SM，或是索隆自願 / 非自願被攻君所束縛，這樣的文已經太多了……  
> 反向操作吧！讓魯夫被索隆迷得神魂顛倒……（大笑）
> 
> 這篇的魯夫相較之下，沒有《花潮》的那股自信，反而成為了殉教者……  
> 一直很想寫的一句話是：  
> 「不曾說出任何淫聲穢語，那是對索隆和彼此關係的褻瀆」……之類的話，但實在很難加進文裡，只好作罷。
> 
> 即使是在性愛之中，依然高潔神聖不容褻瀆的魔獸……
> 
> 我的神啊……願將此文獻於祢腳下，證明我永世不渝的信仰。
> 
> egoismt 拜上


End file.
